PokemonSpe: Slumber Party, Shopping, and Spying
by Light and Darkness Are Brother
Summary: What happens when the girlfriends of the male Dex Holders have a girls night out but the boys want to know what's going on at their slumber party? Check inside for pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Shadow: Hi there, I decided to write out a Pokemon Special Fanfic cuz those guys and gals NEED more publicity.

Daisy: Light and Darkness Are Brother doesn't own the characters, the pokemon, or the manga

Pairings: RedxYellow, GreenxBlue, GoldxWhitney, SilverxCrystal, RubyxSapphire, Dia(Diamond)xPlatina(Lady Berlitz), and after careful consideration, EmeraldxJasmine!

*Most people don't prefer GoldxWhitney, but Silver needed a girl and Blue was for Green, Jasmine was for Emerald, so Crystal was the only girl left! Plus lets face it, Gold will mostly drive Crystal to insanity just for doing her job as a Prof's assistant, yeah he'll do the same for Whitney, but at least she can drive him nuts right back!*

**The Planning**

"Girls I think that we need a break from the guys." Spoke out Blue as her, Yellow, Crystal, Whitney, Sapphire, Platina, and Jasmine sat at a cafe table in Jubilife.

"What are you talking about Blue?" Whitney asked.

"All I'm saying is that we need a girl's night out, we've been spending so much time with our BFs and everybody knows that every couple NEEDS some time apart." Blue said.

"I know! There's a hotel here in Jubilife that my family owns, I can get us a room so we can hang out, and nearby is a mall that the Berlitz family _also _owns." Platina said with a smile. "You know what that means..."

"WE SHOP 'TILL WE DROP, NO CHARGE!" All the girls screamed and bursting into giggles soon after. People stopped to stare at them, but upon realizing that not only were Dex Holders and Gym Leaders, that they were also a group of cute girls they knew it was just girl talk and carried along.

"So we go to a fabulous mall, get anything we want FREE, go to a prestigeous hotel room and party until we fall asleep on the spot? Sounds like fun." Crystal giggled

"Yup, we just gotta make sure that tha guys don't find out." Sapphire said

"But why?" Jasmine asked

"'Cause then tha guys'll probably spy on us or sometine!" Saphire replied

"Yeah, just say that we're all gonna watch a chic flick, that usually sends Gold running in no time flat." Whitney says, recalling the memory.

"In my case, I'll tell Ruby that we're watchin' a blood bath!" Sapphire says with a smile.

"So we meet up at the Pokemon Center at 7PM, I'll send a limo to bring us to the hotel, we rest a little, then go shopping." Platina said, nearly cheering at the word 'shopping'.

"Ok, so tommorow, 7PM, Pokemon Center. Ok I got it all in my head." Jasmine said

"Hey guys did you hear? I was visiting Candice one day to train, but when I walked into the gym, I thought nobody was there, but when I walked around I saw her and Volkner kissing!" Platina said, receiving a wave of 'no way's, 'not possible's, and 'they're total opposites's.

If the girls weren't so into their gossip talk, the would've noticed Emerald standing behind the corner, listening to the whole plans, and because of Sapphire who made a remark about the boys spying on them, he knew that was just the thing he was going to do.

_'So the girls are having a girls night out huh? They know us guys waaay to well, but they should learn to whisper their secret night outs. -.-' Well time to gather the guys and make spying plans.'_ Emerald thought as he ran down the street and to where the guys were.

"Guys, guys, guys!" Emerald screamed as he reached the male Dex Holders.

"Yeah Rald?" Gold asked

"The girls are gonna have a girls night out tommorow at a hotel that the Berlitz family owns! Why dont we spy on them?"

"I don't see what's wrong with keeping a eye on Whitney..." Gold replied.

"Sapphire might get into trouble again, picking a fight with a security guard, what's with my girl?" Ruby says, mumbling the last part to himself.

"Platina will only be mad for a few hours or minutes then one of us will break and we'll make up." Dia said, his and Platina's relationship was one of the mst easygoing.

"Do you mean 'make-up' or 'make-out'?" Silver said with a smirk. "I'm not going, me and Crystal have a stable relationship and I don't want to make her angry." Silver said.

"Same here, I don't want Blue to give me the 'silent-but-torturingly-sexual' treatment again." Green said, shivering with the memory.

"I don't want to get on Yellow's bad side PERIOD." Red said.

"Whip Whip Whip." Gold was making a whipping noise while moving his hand as if he was striking something while Ruby chuckled, Emerald snickered, Dia just had a smile and a silent snort.

"Silver, whose the one who wears the pants in the relationship? Whose the one that wear's their hair like the opposite sex in the relationship? That's right so make me a sandwich woman." Gold said impersonating Crystal, while Silver was fuming, and if it was possible, smoke would be coming out of his ears. Silver would've slaughtered him by now if Crystal didn't make him promise to not send anyone to the hospital again...

"Red, you wouldn't make me mad or upset would you? Because you ARE NOT MAN ENOUGH to take a hour of the cold shoulder before we go back crying into each others arms!" Emerald says pretending to be Yellow and screaming the words 'ARE NOT MAN ENOUGH'. Red struggled to control himself and not send the short blonde to his 'far too early' grave.

"Green." Dia said wearing a wig and a hat that looked like a certain pesky girl.

"..."

"..."

"..." Green is sweating beads.

"..."

"..."

"..." Dia smirks.

"..." Green gulps.

"..."

"..."

"..." Dia licks his lips, still having the smirk on his face.

"..."

"WWWWWWWAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, THIS IS JUST TOO ANNOYING!" Green screams, almost getting ready to lunge at the boy.

Ruby watches this all very amused and is rolling on the floor laughing. After 30 minutes of torture/persuation, Green, Red, and Silver finally give into peer pressure and agree to spy with them tommorow.


	2. Chapter 2

Light and Darkness are Brother doesnt own pokemon or the characters, if I did, Blue would've locked Sapphire and Ruby in a closet by now ^U^

Sapphire and Ruby: HEY YOU MADE US A COUPLE IN YOUR STORY DIDNT YOU?

Shadow: Yeah but Ruby got _'amnesia' _and forgot their whole confession

Ruby: uh...What confession?

Sapphire: UWWWAHHH JUST FORGET IT!

Shadow: Man you seriously got amnesia bad.

Ruby: Uh, yeah, REALLY bad amnesia...

Shadow: ...You suck, Prissy Boy

_**What happened when the girls told about the 'Movie'**_

**Red and Yellow**:

"Hello Red." Yellow said sheepishly

"Hi Yellow." Red replied

"Me and all the other girls are going out to see a movie is that okay?"

"Sure what movie are you seeing?"

"Its a chick flick."

"Thats all I needed to hear." Red said as he ran his hand through his hair.

'_W-well thats done.'_

**Green and Blue:**

"I hope there's a good reason why you're using me as a pack mule."

"There is, I'm going to a see a chick flick with the girls and I thought it would be nice to get them all some presents."

"Then why'd you buy your own clothes?"

"Well that's just because I wanted to of course, by the way, here's your wallet back."

"Wait, what?" Green excalimed before checking his back pocket, which is where he left his wallet. Empty. Green snatched the wallet and sure enough, Blue used up the money. He was broke.

"HOW'D YOU GET MY WALLET?" Green exclaimed

"I took it out of your pocket during our little kiss, what can I say, I have sneaky fingers." Blue said smugly as she giggled.

The next thing Green said was pretty obvious...

"Pesky Girl..."

**Gold and Whitney:**

"What's wrong *pant* Gold? Can't *pant* keep up?" Whitney asked as she and Gold both went high speed on a treadmill.

"As *pant* if."

"Hey Gold, tonight me and the girls are gonna see a movie."

Gold almost stumbled off the treadmill.

"What movie? Can I come?"

"It's a chick flick about a guy that loses his pet Growlithe, but then this girl-" Whitney got cut off as Gold actually DID stumble off the treadmill. Whitney shut off her treadmill.

"Wanna hit the weights next?"

"Actually I think I'll just lie here for a while..."

"Uh, Whitney... I think he just passed out." Whitney's gym assistant said.

**Silver and Crystal:**

"Hey Silver, can you tell me the average weight of Wailord from Saphy's Pokedex?"

"Sure it's... 877.4 lbs."

"Thanks Silver."

"Hey so you need any help tonight?"

"Nope, Professor Oak is giving me tonight off to see a movie with the girls."

"I'm kind of scared to ask what movie it is..." Silver said with a chuckle.

"Then I'll tell you, it's the one where the guy loses his Growlithe but his best friend's Vulpix tracks it down and they meet each other but lose their owners and- Silver are you listening?"

"Nah, I droning you out since 'guy'. Have fun at the movie tonight, 'K."

"Oh no you don't you are going to help me work." Crystal said, dragging him by his shirt back to his seat.

**Ruby and Sapphire:**

"Contests."

"Battles."

"Contests."

"Battles."

"Contests."

"Battles."

"Contests."

"Battles."

"Pla-Plah!"

"Mi-Minu!"

Plusle and Minun both cut into their arguement with a shower of electric sparks.

"Hey tonight me and the girls are gunna watch a blood bath."

"A-a blood-ba-bath?"

"Im talking bout that new horror movie."

"Oh-ok."

**Emerald and Jasmine:**

"Hello Emerald."

"Oh, hiya Jasmine, wanna go out for some ice-cream or something?" Emerald said with a grin.

"Sure, by the way, I want to let you know that tonight me and the girls are going to watch a movie."

"Oh ok, what flavor do you want?"

"Uh... Strawberry."

"Ok, can I please have two strawberry cones?"

"Sure, that will be, $2.50."

"Ok, no problem." Emerald said as he pulled up his left pants leg to reveal a space in his platform shoes which he used his magic hand extensors to go into to retrieve a green wallet. He opened the wallet and took out two singles and two quaters.

"Here ya go." Emerald replied giving the money to the cashier and getting the two cones, giving one to Jasmine.

'_There are very strange customers out there...' _The cashier thought as he watched the two walk away.

**Dia and Platina:**

"I officially love Lake Verity." Platina said as she and Dia were putting their feet in the water while enjoying a picnic that Dia prepared.

"Yeah I don't know something that's not to love about Lake Verity." Dia said as he munched on a sandwich.

"GGGYYYAAAARRRRRAAAA!" Dia and Platina look up to see a Gyrados in front of them. Dia calmly reached in his pocket and took out a can labeled 'Gyrados Food'. He reached in took out a hand full of food and threw it up at the Gyrados. The water pokemon caught the food in it's mouth and smiled in delight before diving back down to the depths of Lake Verity.

"Your cooking amazes me Dia, it really does." Platina said " That must've been the fifth Gyrados that came up for the special food you made for them."

"Well it does make sense, I come here pretty often." Dia replied munching into a giant Watmel Berry.

"Plus I can't imagine anything EVER turning down your cooking." Platina said while biting into a Pamtre Berry. "Oh, by the way, tonight me and the girls are going to go out for a movie, 'K?"

"Sure, I hope you and the girls have fun." he said while giving a Figy Berry to a Golduck nearby.

"Yeah, it's not like Pearl will be there to yell at the movie to go faster." Platina said with a giggle.

"Yeah it just might happen with how impatient Pearl is." Dia said with a grin

-AT THE SAME TIME IN THE BATTLE FRONTIER-

"ACHOO!" Pearl sneezed "I think somebody's talking about me." Pearl said while wiping his nose.

"Come on son, no time to think about that, now let's continue our training." Palmer said

"Sure thing, Dad." Pearl said with a grin.

-That night, 7:00-

"Hiya guys, looks like we're all here." Blue said while having Blasty hold a bag in it's hands.

"That's right and the limo should be here soon, by the way, what's Blasty holding?" Platina asked Blue.

"Oh, well I decided to get you guys something nice so come around, and pick them up." Blue said. Yellow walked up and Blue handed Yellow a large rectangular box along with a small case. When Yellow opened it, it uncovered a limited addition Super Rod that was personally designed with small Pikachu's on the rod. The case held a Soothe Bell necklace. Yellow immediantly squealed and hugged Blue.

Whitney received a large cube box and a small bag. Inside the box she found a Macho Brace and in the bag she found six Pink scarves. Whitney enveloped Blue in a hug and nearly squeezed the life out of her.

Crystal walked up and received a small box, and a bag. Inside the box, she found a White Flute with a note: 'Crystal, attract more Pokemon, it should be easy, you attract a lot of things, including my little brother. ;P From Blue, or Future Big Sister.' Crystal blushed as she read the note and inside the bag was a customized PokeRadar that was lite blue instead of red, and had bright silver stars and had her name written in black cursive. Crystal gave Blue a hug saying 'Thank you, Blue.' over and over again. Blue replied with "You know, you can just call me 'Future Big Sis'." Crystal blushed a bit.

Sapphire walked up to Blue next and received a large black bag and a small bag. Opening the bags, Sapphire found a bunch of leaves sewn together, Sapphire smiled and said "I can use this for camo!" In the small bag she found a spray bottle but it didn't even look close to a perfume bottle, spritzing a bit into the air and sniffing, Sapphire smirked. It was the smell of the wild. Sapphire smiled at Blue and hugged Blue... until Sapphire found out that she couldn't feel Blue breathe anymore, which is when she stepped back and let her have some air. When Blue could finally breathe she said to Sapphire "Now Ruby can force you into a bath and you can just spritz on some of that and have your normal smell." Blue said while patting Saphy's head.

Blue handed Jasmine a pink bag and a silver case. Iniside the bag, Jasmine found Seals, Poffins, and Accesories for her contests, the Silver Case held a Metal Coat with white stripes on it. Jasmine hugged Blue and giggled.

Platina got two small cases. One held a Shell Bell and the other a Mystic Water. Platina smiled, she like the Shell Bell the most; it wasn't like one of those glittery necklaces she was used to, it had the Shell Bell with a Small Pearl one either side, it looked laid-back and really emphasized how she changed on her journey. The Mystic Water was for her Empoleon, the Shell Bell she wore around her own neck. Platina thanked Blue for the gifts.

After everyone was given their gifts, the limo arrived, it was HUGE, all the girls climbed inside and began to talk about nonsense (Omg, did you hear? I heard from Ruby, who heard from Liz and Tate, who heard from Flannery who saw Roxanne and Brawly making out in Rustboro Gym!)

The boys however were eating at a cafe which is right across the hotel that the girls will be at for the night, Silver, Green, and Red were still trying to talk their way out of this but soon, Gold got sick of it and used Politaro to IceBeam their wrists and legs to the chair and told them that he would have Explotaro melt the ice when the girls come. Silver looked like he was ready to strangle Gold when the ice melted, Green was glaring at all the girls that were looking at them like they were going to seduce them while they were restrained while also telling them that they had girlfriends who were Gym Leaders and Dex Holders, who weren't afraid to use their pokemon on them, Red was cussing Gold out and growling and glaring along with Silver.

This was really going to be a interesting night for all of them...

LOOK DOWN

LOWER

LOWER

LOWER DAMMIT

OH GOOD GOD...

I MEANT AT THE REVIEW BUTTON

PRESS IT, I DARE YOU

JUST PRESS THE GODDAMNED THING!


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow: Yo, here it is: The New Chappy! So read, and please don't forget to review:]

Silver: Isn't this about the time you say that you dont own pokemon or the characers or else something would've happened to us?

Shadow: I was getting to that! Anyway I don't own Pokemon, or else when Silver here saved Crystal off of that sinking boat, he would've rescued her out of there instead of arguing with Gold!

Silver: Sometimes I really hate you

Shadow:Well I paired you up with Crystal didn't I? Plus, I could've made you like Pearl, who I couldn't find a pairing for and will have to think over and right now is training with his dad. I could've actually showed Crystal a embarrasing picture that I borrowed from Giovanni before you were taken away, that just happened to show you in a pink ballerina costume, dancing next to a Clefairy with chocolate all over your face, but I didn't, DID I? *left eye twitches*

Silver:... I think now I know why your mom thinks you ave problems besides being anti-social...

Shadow: I don't have problems! I HAVE ISSUES, DAMMIT!

Silver: suuuuuuurrrrreeee... *backs away*

Shadow: Ok that's it. , WANNA SEE SOME OF SILVER'S BABY PICTURES?

Silver: DAMN YOU!

ON WITH THE STORY!

**Let the Fun Begin**

"Aww come on, guys I said I was sorry... COME ON MEN, THIS IS MADNESS!" Gold was running from Silver, Red, and Green, who were burned, glaring, and ready to kill the poor boy.

Remember in the last chapter how Gold froze the three to their chairs because they tried to get out of spying on the girls and Gold said the he was going to have Explotaro melt the ice? Yeah it didn't go that smoothly. Explotaro heard the words 'melt' and 'ice' he didn't however hear _**'be careful' **_which Explotaro now notices were two words that could've saved his trainer. To put it shortly, Explotaro did a fire spin on the ice, which freed the three, but also burned them shitless.

"GOLD, CRYSTAL MADE _**ME**_ PROMISE NOT TO SEND ANYONE TO THE HOSPITAL, BUT MY _**POKEMON**_ NEVER PROMISED ANYTHING!" Silver shouted over to the retreating boy and threw three pokeballs in his direction. Gold was face-to-face with Silver's Feraligator, Usaring, and Weavile. '_Crap, why does Silver have to have such big and freakin' scary pokemon?' _Gold thought to himself, by the time he was done thinking, he was getting pummeled by Silver's, Red's(Saur, Pika, and Poli), and Green's(Charizard, Scizor, and Machamp) Pokemon.

"Damn, you guys really beat Gold down." Emrald said while sitting at the Pokemon Center while three boys were getting treated from burns and Gold was getting bandaged, given ice packs, and having pain pills, but Gold was Gold, he was out of there after being bandaged, given a ice pack, and having three pain pills.

"Hey, while you guys were beating Gold senseless, Platina's limo came and droped off the girls." Dia told the guys.

"Great! Silver do you have that spy camera I told you to bring?" Gold asked Silver, who held out a tiny spy camera.

"Perfect, now put it on the window, Silv!" Gold said gleefully. Silver glared.

"Why me?" Silver asked.

"Because, if you were able to steal a Totodile from a Lab, no doubt you can hook up a spy camera before they get there!" Gold said while they all agreed. Silver sighed, they had a point.

"Fine, which one is their window?" Silver asked. Dia explained which window the Presidental Suite was and Silver flew up on his Honchkrow that blended in with the night. Silver hooked up the camera without any problems, looking at the room, he whistled. Calling it fancy would be a understatement, _it was freakin' loaded_. Silver flew back down without being seen when he heard the girl's voices coming down the hall. They were talking about Brawly kissing Roxanne or whatever.

"Ok, it's all set up. So they unpack, go to the mall and we follow them?" Silver asked to see if he understood.

"Yeah, basically, and when they go back to their room, we go to the apartment that we're staying at and listen in!" Gold answered.

"I'm still against this." Silver said trying to walk away from them.

"Too late to back out now, plus what if a guy trys to get near Crystal?" Gold said. Silver stopped in mid-step.

"Alright, fine, but if they find out, I'm telling her that you dragged me into this and it's your fault, got it?" Silver said, both Red and Green agreed to the same. Gold nodded.

"Hey guys, they're leaving." Dia said as he munched on a riceball.

"Let's wait a bit until they walk in." Emerald said. Three minutes after the seven girls walked in, the boys followed, to see the girls in a trinket store, browsing the items there.

"Crystal look, this is so cute!" Blue exclaimed as she handed Crystal a crystal meganium statue the size of a fist. Crystal took a look at it and smiled.

"Thanks Blue." Crystal said smiling. Blue giggled.

"Aww, come on, you know that you can just call me sis, I mean Silver is going to propose to you sooner or later right? He's never shown a interest to girls at all until you guys started to go out! It's no secret that you two will be married, have kids, and we'll be sisters!" Blue exclaimed. Crystal blushed furiously as the other girls started to agree. The boys were far enough to hear what Blue said and the boys were holding in laughter. Silver was blushing so much it would've put a Groudon to shame.

"Hey *chuckle* Silver, so _are _you gonna propose?" Gold chuckled as softly as he could. Silver merely blushed more while turning his head. Gold took this chance to strike.

"Oh, so you are. Well, you good thing that you and Green aren't like 'mortal enemies' anymore 'cause then you guy's would be brothers, he's going to propose and you're going to propose, so you guy's will be bro's. Plus I second what Blue said: make sure you make Green a happy UNCLE." Gold said stretching out the word 'uncle'. Silver caught what he meant and his face turned even more red, either out of embarassment or anger. Either way, if the boy was anymore red, he could win a world record.

"But remember, not to rush it, I mean not for another like what, two, four years? It's your decision, but if you want to, just remember to play safe until you're at the age to marry Cryst." Gold said grinning ear to ear at Silver's bright red face that seemed like it was going to explode. By now, all the guys were biting their lips to stop them from laughing out loud and busting themselves.

"Hey Whitney, so you said that ya beat Gold while workin' out today right?" Saphire asked. '_Oh no, she wouldn't.' _Gold tought desperately while sweating beads.

"Yeah as soon as I told him that we were 'watching a chick flick' he stumbled off his treadmill and PASSED OUT just because I said it was a chick flick!" Whitney answered, practically laughing herself to death along with the other girls when she told them.

'_Crap. She would.' _Gold thought as the held back laughs were now directed at Gold.

"Well, for Green, he didn't care much; he only cared that I stole his wallet and got you guy's gifts." Blue stated.

"Uh... Green? I thought you said that you ALWAYS keep your wallet in your back pocket so it doesn't get stolen." Red said as Green averted his eyes.

"How'd you get his wallet?" Crystal asked, pink tinges still visible on her cheeks.

"While we were kissing I slipped it out of his pocket and found out he was broke after he noticed that I was using _his _wallet to buy everything." The girls giggled at that as the boys looked at Green amusingly with grins plastered on their faces.

"Hey Yellow, look at this!" Sapphire said as she held up a fishing lure that had two Pikachu and a Pichu that was excellently carved from wood.

"Wow, I've never seen anything like this before." Yellow said, taking the lure out of Sapphire's hands and examining it.

"That's because it was shipped from Almia, there's a man who lives in Vien Town who is a expert craftsman, he and his aprentice both work together, and they make excellent wood works." Platina explained. Yellow admired the piece of work.

"Guy's, look over here!" Jasmine called. The girls walked over to Jasmine who was holding a gossip magazine called 'The Gossip World'.

"So? What's wrong with a gossip magazine?" Blue asked. Jasmine handed the magazine over and showed them the magazine's topic. The girls stared in disbelief. The topic was on them. More specifically, their love life. Sapphire snapped out of the trance first.

"WELL GRAB SIX MORE, ONE FOR EACH, AND LET'S READ 'EM!" Sapphire yelled as the girls each grabbed one and dashed over to the food court. Each one opened their magazines as soon as they sat down.

"...No fucking way..." The girls each stared at the magazines and read some of the articles. The entire magazine didn't even have ads, it just had information on each of the couples but there was something at the end of each article that made each of them-even Yellow and Jasmine- say those three words.

'_**They just might not last as long as they hope. Go over to 32 to find the flaws of each couple.'**_

Without a word, all three girls turned to page 32 and found the so called 'flaws' and each of them read them and each of them at the same time, ripped the magazine in their hands. 48 pages bound together by staples were each easily torn by the anger and hatred that each girl possesd on the magazines.

'_I'm too shy and timid to be with Red?'_

_'Do I tease Green too much?'_

_'Me and Gold are too competitve?'_

_'Is my obsession with work going to drive Silver away?'_

_'Ruby and I fight over everything?'_

_'I'm too dependant on Emerald?'_

_'Are mine and Dia's social classes too different?'_

Each girl crumpled up the remains of their magazines and threw it over to the trashbins and thought about the 'flaws' that the magazine talked about, meanwhile the boys were curious and bought the same magazine and read the exact same thing, Silver desperately tried to set the magazine on fire because of the magazine's was so wrong because none of their relationships had any flaws.

"Screw that magazine, girls, besides we know that our relationships are perfect. I know that you guys probably want to kill the idiot who needs to get their facts straight about us, but it doesn't matter because we each know that our relationships are perfect, so do you guys want to shop some more?" Blue said immediatly turning into the bubbly girl that they all knew and the girls knew it, their relationships were perfect. The girls got something to eat and walked into a music store.

Each ended up getting a couple CDs as the boys watched them shop, they got hungry and got something to eat. The girls then were about to go into a clothing store, but were stopped by a group of boys, about their age.

"Hey hold up girls." A guy with shades said grabbing Blue by her left arm. The boys were finishing up their food and were just leaving the food court so they didn't see this. Blue yanked her arm back and scowled at them.

"Leave us alone, we got boyfriends who won't be afraid to kick your sorry ass." Blue said, Yellow glared at them, Whitney was strapping boxing gloves on her hands, Crystal was getting positioned for a kick, Sapphire looked like she was ready to lunge for them, Jasmine was reaching for her pokeballs, and Platina had a cellphone in her hands.

In a single fluid movement, all the boys stepped foward and ducked the hit that Whitney, Crystal, and Sapphire were going to give them, and grabbed their arms. Two boys lept for Blue and Yellow, holding their arms away from their pokeballs. Another two smacked Platina's phone, and Jasmine's pokeballs to the floor and grabbed their arms. All boys were soon on the floor, clutching either their stomachs, arms, legs, or other places.

In front of them, stood seven, very pissed, male dex holders. All of which who had their starter pokemon out and feeling their owners anger on the boys on the floor, looked like they could kill them.

"Hey guys, can we send them to the hospital, just make this one exception." Silver said while sending a look that could kill to the seven boys on the floor.

"Alright, just make sure you send them to the ER." Crystal said. All the girls nodded. The boys smiled.

"We'll give you punks a ten second head start." Red hissed. As soon as he said that, the seven boys were up and running.

"You girls ok?" Green asked. Each girl replied saying that there were no injuries. Dia and Emerald picked Platina's phone and Jasmine's pokeballs off the floors and handed it to them.

"So, you guys wanna explain what you're doing here?" Blue asked.

"Saving you." Green smirked.

"I'm serious." Blue said with a suspiscious look in her eye. All the guys looked at each oter worriedly, this only made all the girls suspicious about what was going on.

"Um... What's going on here?" Yellow asked from behind Blue.

"What're you talking about Yellow?" Red asked.

"You guy's just looked at each other."Yellow said as everybody was narrowing their eyes at the boys. The boys started to panic on the inside, because they knew if they showed it, then the girls were going to use special ways to find out how to tell them what was happening.

"TALK PRISSY BOY!" Sapphire yelled at Ruby while holding his collar, who was holding his hands up in a surrendering gesture while he had fear in his eyes that were focused on his girlfriend. Ruby looked at the others for a second to see if they could help. Everybody including seniors, juniors, and innocent passerbys just stared and slowly inched away.

Ruby looked at the boys and asked for permission; Red, Green, and Silver all nodded meaning yes, but Gold, Emerald, and Dia all shook their heads meaning no. Ruby gulped, man this was tough and he knows that if he either tells the truth or lies, either way he was going to get creamed by the girls and beat up by three of the boys.

"Well,... Oh yeah, which reminds me, we gotta go take care of those guys that we have to send to the ER for bothering you guys so we'll just be heading off now-"Ruby said as he tried to walk away with the rest of the boys. TRIED. As soon as they stepped away with one foot, they got caught by the back of the collar and were back to facing their -very pissed- girlfriends.

"Ok, guys want to tell us what is going on here?" Crystal asked while crossing her arms.

"Well can't we tell you guys tommorow Cryst? We don't want to ruin you're grls night out." Gold said.

"How do you know that we're having a girls night out? We never told you that unless... You guys were spying on us!" Whitney said yelling the last part at them. All the girls gaped at the proof then turned mad at their boyfriends and Silver, Green, and Red were all yelling in unison that Gold and Emerald were the ones that had the idea in the first place and the girls immediatly turned their glares at the two boys who were shrinking back.

"Can we get a thirty second head start?" Emerald asked trying to sort things out.

"You get twenty." Jasmine said.

"Fair enough." Emerald admitted. The two boys ran as fast as they could, but Emerald tripped on his platform shoes and Gold tripped over him. The other five boys winced at the pain that the two boys were getting from the girls that waited twenty seconds before pounding on them.

-20 minutes later-

"Ok, if you guys knew what we were doing, why didn't you just let us out to have some girl time?" Whitney asked two very injured boys.

"Cuz, what harm would it be to check up on you girls? Plus, we just wanted to make sure that you girls would be okay... Well actually Ruby wanted to make sure that Saphy didn't try to pick a fight with another security guard, but still, same shit." Gold replied, putting ice on his black eye.

"Hey that guy was asking for it! He was the one that said I shouldn't start somethin' I couldn't finish!" Sapphire yelled, making a nearby security guard back away from the group.

"Hey, by the way, how'd you get that black eye, we didn't give that to you?" Blue asked. Gold sighed.

"I got this when Explotaro accidentally burned Red, Green, and Silv when defrosting them from chairs that I 'kind of' froze them to..." Gold admitted. Yellow, Blue, and Crystal dropped the legs, arms, and hands that they were bandaging, making Gold and Emerald wince.

"You guys got burned?" The three girls asked/yelled. Red, Green, and Silver all nodded pulling up their pants legs and sleeves, revealing the burn marks. Yellow immediantly went to work, starting on Red, moving to Green, and finishing on Silver. By the time she finished, Yellow was tired and all three boys didn't have a trace of a burn.

"Go to sleep, Yellow, you deserve it." Crystal said, patting her seniors head, who nodded drowsily and laid down on the food court table and fell asleep in two seconds flat.

"Why didn't she heal us?" Gold asked. Whitney sighed, while glaring at him.

"We didn't hurt you that badly, and plus, you guys were the ones who had the idea to spy anyway." Whitney explained. Gold sighed, then looked hopefully at the girls.

"So can we hang out with you guys tonight?" Gold asked. Platina looked thoughtful for a second before answering.

"Alright, you can come with us during the mall and go into the other Prestidental Suite at the Berlitz hotel."All the girls nodded at this, agreeing.

"So where were you guys headed, anyway?" Silver asked.

"Oh we were going to go and buy some clothes." Crystal answered. Ruby smiled and dragged Sapphire inside the store, throwing clothes at her and shoving her into a changing room, ignoring her cries. Ruby sat down and waited for her to come back out.

"Anyone wanna bet that Sapphire will hang Ruby by his hat for using her as a dress-up doll?" Gold asked.

"She's probably going to in 3...2...1..." Dia counted, eating a hotdog. At the exact moment he said 'one' Ruby cries came from the store.

"SAPPHIRE! I'M SORRY! PLEASE LET ME DOWN!" Ruby cried holding his white hat that was tied to a pole in the store, which had one wild girl underneath, crossing her arms and looking at him.

"Told ya." Dia said, chewing the hot dog. After promising to not dress her up again, Ruby was untied and was set back on the ground.

Hi srry for cutting it short and all but I really need to update my stories thanks for understanding!


End file.
